


"Cas, Wouldn't"

by Tortured_rebelAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Episode: s11e14 The Vessel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortured_rebelAngel/pseuds/Tortured_rebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11x14 The Vessel:<br/>This where things get much worse during that scene and Lucifer assaults the boys to get at Cas, and break them.<br/>"Lucifer?"<br/>"In the flesh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cas, Wouldn't"

 

 

 

* * *

 

Sam knew by how Cas was acting there was something else going on. It wasn't "Cas", Cas wouldn't be more pissed that he lost a weapon than Dean. He loves Dean. Capital L.O.V.E. He seemed unbalanced, mood swings, he smiled weird- he was off since they fought Lucifer. Sam brushed it off like "okay, I had a hard emotional time too, with him. Lucifer is Castiel's older brother- that probably triggered something. Cas, was "acting" like Cas. Seemingly to forget memories with Sam and Dean, stumbling on words "Of course, I remember." Castiel is turning into someone else. No doubt he's picked up on the Winchester's attitude, but never used much sarcasm around them unless really irritated or drunk and irritated.

The eye rolls, the complete tantrum soaking wet, like calm down we'll figure something out. With in a second it's "Cas". Castiel's persisted to use a spell Sam knew won't work, but Cas pushed. "Archangel" no way "Cas" could do that. If it's the only way, then Sam will give.

"Bobby told us that you touched his soul to power up. To get us from the past before."

"T-that's right... But it's fatal." Cas looked at him from cutting this brain.

"Cas, even at full power you'll hurt yourself. You don't have enough strength!"

"You'd be surprised..." Cas said hushly."

"Touch my soul. Do it-"

"Sam-"

"I trust you, Cas. I know you won't hurt me." There was a long quiet pause, Cas stared out- laughing. Sam was so confused. "What's so funny?"

"I don't need you anymore," Cas laughed. "I mean, Dean's the one with the link to Amara. Why have I been trying to spared you?" Cas smiled, stepping closer, devilish grin. "I mean, maybe it's because... you're the like girl who keeps turning me down at the prom." Cas slammed Sam into one of the bunker's pillars.

"Cas- you and Dean, I don't understand- Wait." Sam felt his leg hitch up, a firm hand holding his chest down, the other to wrap his leg close to "Cas."

"Tssk tsk. I will touch your soul- _only because you asked so nicely_." His lips close to Sam's neck trying to break the hold. "And I'll use your spell to blast through the warding to receive Dean... and, uh, the hand of god." Sam took a deep swallow, as he felt the fingers in his pant loops, pulling at his belt. "And then when Dean comes back and he finds this place decorated in your guts, I will tell him the truth, Sam." His hard pressing harder on Sam's chest feeling it crush his breathing.

"I'll say 'Dean.'... Wait." Cas coughed a little, making his voice the normal freakishly low. "Dean... _He knew the risks.... He wouldn't take no for an answer._ " Cas smiled bucking into Sam's hips, Sam letting out a small gasp of air that was trapped. "Then, I'm going to fuck his brains out and leave his mangled helpless seconds to Amara as bait."

"Lucifer..." Sam hissed, nostrils fuming.

"In the flesh, my dear unstable moose man." Sam didn't know what was happening next- if Lucifer was trying to seduce/ more lines molest him, or kill him. He felt Lucifer hold him around his waist, able to feel "Cas's" crotch, giving a small thrust Sam felt so disgusted fighting him off. He didn't feel any hatred towards Cas. Cas, wouldn't- never. A pain so unreal washed over him touching his soul, a burning only can be described as the feeling he felt in hell. An eternity seemed to pass, him falling to the ground verge of the void. Lucifer shaking, hissing in irritation, glaring at his hand. "Hello, Castiel."

His knees dropped to the ground, groaning. "No. no. STOP." Sam screamed trying to scramble away from Lucifer. 

"Sam, it's me-" He can hear the struggle, the fight inside the vessel. Sam was so hurt... Why would Cas say yes to Lucifer? What could possibly be so drastic that evil itself to take Lucifer in. "Cas? Why?" There were tears forming in his face, he was fighting so hard to fight Lucifer off, the tears were not of the dark prince but of the reason.

"I wanted to be a service to the fight... I'm only extendable. And only Lucifer and beat her."

"You choose this? You can fight him! Cast him out!" Sam yelled.

"Sam! It's taking everything I have to keep him from killing you... I can't let him go, we need to save Dean."

"Time-travel? You can't." Cas shock his head, Lucifer starting to take reigns again. "Sam, I need to save Dea-" With that Lucifer took full force, letting out a loud scream of anger. "If the only useful piece human trash wasn't sinking in a ship right now, I would- you know slaughter you."

* * *

 

Dean felt Cas' hands on him, appearing again in the bunker, Cas's hands a little too friendly on his low backside. About to say something, the distraught Sam, on the ground yelling and pointing. "THAT'S NOT CAS!" Cas' hand held tightly on Dean, giving a squeeze as Dean turned to look at him in shock, confusion, and fear.

"Cat's out," he smiled wickedly, with a flick sending Dean over a table. Dean held his shoulder looking at fear of his once friend, strolling causally towards him. Monologue about how refreshing to not be "Cas" anymore, Dean feeling frozen as Lucifer loomed over him, picking up the hand of God. "NO!" Dean screamed scrambling towards it but Lucifer kept him down. "Dammit," Lucifer cursed. "It's kicked!" Yelling at Dean under him.

"Well... Who would've thought that the hand of god would be a one hitter?"

"Kinda like Cassie in here. You know blow his load on Sam- guy can get jealous." Crawling on top of Dean, thighs on both side, picking Dean up by his collar. "He's just screaming in hear. ' _Oh please. Don't. Brother, I love him. Don't hurt him.'_ " Lucifer licked Dean's face, Dean scrunching his nose. "You know? This is actually bitter sweet what I'll be doing to you Dean, well not for you, but for Cas. See we all know he's got this sickening affection for you."

"Why do you care?" Dean spit in his face, Lucifer slammed his head into the floor. Wiping his face, making a face at Dean before picking him up and slamming him into the wall. "BECAUSE I HATE IT. You know how sick it is to see my own brethren bow to man, one like Dean Winchester? He's like a dog- some bitch for you. Why do you think it was so easy to get topside?" Lucifer said quickly, picking Dean up forcing his legs to straddle his. "And I'm just giving him a little piece of what he wants, in the most painful way- well because he decided to fight against me. Bittersweet." Sliding Dean's jeans down, Dean yelped at the finger nails leaving trails on his ass. "Stop it." Dean whined, pushing at his shoulders, a tear starting to form. Cas wouldn't.

"And working with you? That's the soul crusher." Lucifer added pushing thick fingers in Dean, causing outrageous scream, that made his grin grow wide. Dean was gasping for air, making small contact with Sam, cutting his hand for the sigil. Dean in a couple short breath gasps, threw his head back in pain to what was happening. He knew Cas was in much pain as he was, begging the devil to stop. "Why the faces boys? You should be cheering-" Thrusted into Dean who chocked on air, unable to breathe. "We. Have a common enemy," in again Dean trying to do anything to get away. "this, she'll be no problem- well I'll kill you both way before then, but still- Come on!" Dean heaving and slack as he was slammed into over and over again. Knowing he was to strong, forcing himself to relax a little bit so the blow don't hurt as much- that won't help though, it's the emotion not the result that hurts. 

Dean closed his eyes and he heard Lucifer scream out, as dean fell to the floor. His ears ringing unable to hear at the moment, he could make out Sam saying "I'm so sorry, I tried to draw it quicker..." Dean felt weak, he couldn't stand. Dean leaned over vomiting on the ground, shaking with fever sweat. Trying to not cry, he wasn't in as much physical pain as he was emotionally. His Cas was gone.

* * *

 

Sam and Dean decided they needed to just go, look away for a second. Sitting on a dock, Dean now changed out of his sailor clothes. A weird meal of silence before that at some quiet, mood setting diner. Dean sat on a concrete block, looking at his hands. This was too much now... He left the loss of all the men and nice women who died by fucking natzi bastards. How he wished he could save them, how each one had their story and hopes- but he was just a witness. You can't changed the past.

Sam sat down next to Dean, Dean had been fighting back tears the whole day. Not denying what happened, but what he felt inside. "So..."

"So. Cas," said tight throat, bitter. 

"Yeah." They took a long deep breath, Dean shaking as he let out a cloud of air into the cold. "What do we do?"

"What else?" Dean said so easily. "We hunt Lucifer. Trap the bastard and save Cas." Dean blinked a tear off, shaking still but kept calm.

"Like I said...Lucifer might be in control now, but Cas- May not come back willingly." Sam said making sure his brother knows how far Cas is in. "I mean he choose it-"

"No," Dean shook his head, not Cas. Cas wouldn't. His friend, his family, his lover. "No. No, not possible." Dean wiped his face. It was quiet again for a moment.

"How did you get through today, what did you do?"

"Nothing." Dean stated. "Sam, they-" Dean couldn't finish. "I was just a witness."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"A story for another time... I'm right now trying everything I have to not break down." Dean added what happened to the German ship, Sam told him it went down- it had a hole that went through it. Sam passed Dean, patting him on the shoulder, giving him his space. Dean inhaled, small tiny smile that the natzis were destroyed. It didn't help much, this was a mission fail. Looking down at hand of god, thinking about that in ways he's glad it was gone- Cas, no Lucifer couldn't use it.

Dean felt the cold breeze blow past him, he didn't know anymore. Getting back to the car. "We should take the week off," Dean suggested with a small nod from Sam. Dean tried to make a small jab or joke but it was more painful. "Doesn't Lucifer have a thing for you? Why me?"

"You heard him, he did that to hurt you and Cas... That without going, isn't saying he didn't do anything to me." Dean tensed, looking at Sam worried. "Dean, it's fine. He didn't get to- Cas stopped him, also Lucifer thinks you are more valuable against Amara than me."

"Why? I can't fight her."

"I think it's bait," Sam said quietly remembering the horrible comment made. Dean could read it. "What did he say Sam?"

"It's not important, he won't. Not all of it."

"Sammy? I know it's bothering the hell out of you."

"He said he was going to fuck you until you break pretty much and then use you as bait to lure Amara as sloppy seconds."

"Oh..." Dean swallowed, red faced- that too would bother the hell out of him, more so if he said that about Sam. He has little care to what Lucifer threats to do to him, he concerns for his love ones. Dean wonders to think why Castiel would even think of letting him in, he wants to know.

 


End file.
